marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hector Ayala (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = Associate of the Sons of the Tiger, formerly | Relatives = Soledad Ayala (wife); Nestor Ayala (father, deceased); Maria Ayala (mother, deceased); Filippo Ayala (brother, deceased); Awilda Ayala (sister, deceased); Ava Ayala (sister); unnamed grandmother; Angela del Toro (niece); Rey del Toro (nephew); Marisol del Toro (niece); Unnamed brother-in-law | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = South Bronx, Bronx, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0 | Weight = 190 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Puerto Rican | Citizenship2 = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Student and Crime fighter | Education = College | Origin = Human empowered with the White Tiger Amulet | PlaceOfBirth = San Juan, Puerto Rico | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Yvette Perez; George Pérez | First = Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #19 | Death = Daredevil Vol 2 40 | HistoryText = Early Life Hector Ayala was born and raised in San Juan, Puerto Rico. He later came to New York City and attended college at Empire State University in New York City. White Tiger It was at ESU where he found the tiger amulets that had been discarded by the Sons of the Tiger. By wearing all three of the Jade Tiger amulets, Ayala discovered that he could transform into the superhuman White Tiger In this form, Ayala possessed enhanced strength and almost superhuman ability in the martial arts. The beginnings of his super-hero career were difficult. He first became a suspect in the death of young Manuel Lopez and was attacked by the Prowler who wanted to avenge his death , and next by Jack of Hearts, who believed him to be responsible for his father's murder . When he was confronted by Det. Sgt. D'Angelo, Blackbyrd and his sister Awilda about her brother's disappearance, he revealed his identity to them . After fighting off an attack by mercenaries trying to kidnap Jack of Hearts , the Tiger assisted D'Angelo and Blackbyrd in bringing down the Corporation (secretely led by his own brother Filippo) which was behind the murder of scientist Phillip Hart. During the final battle, they received assistance from Iron Fist and Shang-Chi who had been contacted by Blackbyrd . Hector enrolled in Empire State University, becoming close friends with Peter Parker, as well as occasional crime-fighting partners with his alter ego, Spider-Man. During a fight with Spider-Man's foe, Lightmaster, Hector's identity as the White Tiger was made public in a live broadcast, costing him his anonymity. This incident had serious consequences for Hector later on, as a maniac named Gideon Mace targeted the Tiger's family. Hector's parents and other family members were killed in a massacre by Mace. Emotionally exhausted by the ordeal, Hector gave up his life as the White Tiger and retired from super-heroics. But after a while, the call to don the amulets and fight evil became too strong and Hector once again became the White Tiger. Soon after, Hector was wrongfully arrested for murder and convicted despite the efforts of his lawyer, Matt Murdock. Ayala was shot dead trying to escape, shortly before evidence emerged that belatedly proved his innocence. | Powers = * While using the White Tiger Amulet his abilities included: ** Enhanced Strength: Hector's physical strength is enhanced beyond of human potential. His physical strength is above a normal human being. **'Enhanced Speed' Hector is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete. ** Enhanced Durability Hector's body is more resistant to physical injury, to a variable degrees, than that of an ordinary human. He seems capable of taking several gunshot & puncture wounds as well as beatings and still stand on his feet. **'Enhanced Agility': Hector's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Enhanced Stamina: Hector's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles, and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. **'Acceleration Recuperation:' Especially effective by placing the amulets on the wounded area of his body. He is able to heal broken bones, torn muscles, several gunshot and knife wounds and other severe injuries within moments. **'Heightened Animal-like Senses:' He can see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. Hector's vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. Hector's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds normal humans can't and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. He can track a target by scent and track them to the exact location. | Abilities = * Martial Arts: although he was originally not trained in martial arts and relied on the knowledge and experience from the amulets. Overtime he developed a basic understanding of hand to hand combat. * Multilingual: as a native of Puerto Rico he fluent in both English and Spanish. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Ayala only possessed his enhanced abilities when wearing all three mystical amulets. | Equipment = * White Tiger Amulet channeled the power of the Tiger God for Hector, the first thing mankind feared in the dark. The tiger spirit was linked to him through the amulets, increasing his abilities under normal conditions, but especially when he was in direct contact with the amulets. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * When Ayala was killed, he appears to have considered surrendering before raising a stolen gun. His behavior, could be interpreted as suicide by cop. | Trivia = | Links = * White Tiger at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Ayala Family Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Empire State University Student Category:Amulets of Power Category:Multilingual Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletic Skills Category:Regeneration